¿Perfección? La lluvia lo es
by Destiny Nightray
Summary: Para ella el era la perfección, como las gotas de la lluvia, el era su lluvia eterna.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno un finc mas a mi coleccion YamaXHaru :B_

_Advertencias(?: Los personajes puede que tengan actitudes diferentes y tal vez...TAL VEZ haya escenas fuertes._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano, no mios._

_Disfrutenlo :)_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Perfección? La lluvia lo es.<strong>

**Capitulo****#1**: Un comienzo, una oportunidad.

Para ella, él era perfecto, y quien no pensaría eso. Atlético, amable, no un tanto inteligente pero se esforzaba como nadie para tener buenas calificaciones y además guapo, AH! Y con esa sonrisa que lo hacía pareces un ángel. Yamamoto Takeshi. Mientras tanto ella, no tan bonita como ella quisiera, buena alumna e hija y muy inteligente. Miura Haru.

Miura y Yamamoto iban en el mismo curso, ella siempre lo miraba desde su pupitre, observando cada detalle de las cosas que realizaba, el como escribía y hacia muecas cuando el profesor dictaba muy rápido, cuando comía, jugaba, en fin las únicas horas en las que no lo observaba era cuando estaba fuera de la escuela. Claro no debía hacerse ilusiones pues Yamamoto tenía novia, esa era la triste realidad, aunque muchos de los rumores decían que su relación ya no estaba del todo bien y que en cualquier momento ellos terminarían, eso le aumentaba el ánimo un poco.

-Haru?- Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh?- dijo volteando hacia quien la había llamado.

-Otra vez estás viendo a Yamamoto-san y no me estas escuchando-

-Uh? De verdad? Lo siento Kyoko-chan- Ella era la mejor amiga de Haru y claro la única que sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada de este.

-Miura Haru!, debes de confesarle tus sentimientos para que de una vez dejes de estar en tu planeta de enamorados!- Kyoko había habla muy fuerte pues ahora todo el salón las miraba, incluso Yamamoto.

-Shh! Kyoko-chan, baja la voz!- susurro con un dedo en la boca en señal a que se callara.

-Es la verdad, te diré algo que solo muy pocas chicas saben. Yamamoto y Hana han terminado, ahora tienes el camino libre- dijo sonriendo.

-Eso no puede ser posible!- Estaba contenta, eso no podía negarlo, pero que pasaría si se le confesara y Yamamoto no hiciera caso a sus sentimientos. Esa idea la aterro, sabía que Kyoko la molestaría si no lo hacia así que decidió cambiar el tema para que esta lo olvidara- Ahhh… que era lo que me decías de Deportes?

-Deportes? Cuando dije algo de Depor…AH! CIERTO! La maestra dijo que hoy nos toca limpiar lo que el equipo de beisbol desordene en el campo.-

-Solo nosotras dos?. Tenía planeado llegar hoy temprano a casa para poder ver el video nuevo que saldrá en televisión, pero creo que no tenemos opción.-

-Hablando de eso hehehe quería pedirte que porfaaaaavor lo hicieras tu sola, tengo una cita hoy con Tsuna y hace días que no salgo con el…-

-Kyoko!- dijo Haru enojada

-Por favor Haru, es mi novio y quiero salir con él, juro que te lo pagare de alguna manera.-

-De acuerdo, pero solo esta vez-

-Eres la mejor, enserio Yamamoto tiene suerte de que una chica como tú este enamorada de el-

Ya eran la 3:00 pm y el equipo de beisbol había terminado de entrenar, ahora era el turno de Haru, debía darse rápido para irse lo más pronto posible a casa.

-Vamos Haru, esto no es nada, además si no lo haces reprobaras deportes- Ella misma se alentaba, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba sola- Ya casi terminas, no aflojes ahora…-

-Con quien hablas?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Con migo mis…- Cuando volteo y vio quien era la persona que estaba hablando con ella no sabía si salir huyendo o desmayarse, tal vez la dos eran buenas opciones- Ya-yamamoto-san-

-Ese soy yo- dijo sonriendo- Tu sola estas limpiando, no se supone que deben de ser dos?-

-Este… si pero mi compañera tuvo una emergencia y se fue, pero no te preocupes ya pronto termino-

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer así que te ayudo- dijo empezando a tomar las cosas que faltaban y colocándolas en su lugar correspondiente.

Cuando los dos terminaron se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron, ya podían volver a sus casas.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Haru tomando tu mochila y colocándosela, pero en el momento que el que la dejo caer en sus hombros sintió un pequeño dolor- Ay!-

-Te pasa algo?-

-Creo que me lastime un hombro cuando cargue los sacos de arena para poder poner los bates en su lugar-

-Dame tu mochila te acompaño a casa- Yamamoto quito de sus hombros y se la colgó, empezó a caminar.-

-Es-espérame!- No sabía qué hacer, si cualquier persona los viera, pensaría que andaban de novios, estaba sonrojada… estaba feliz.

Los dos caminaban al mismo paso normal, pero era algo incómodo ya que ninguno hablaba, hasta que Yamamoto hablo.

-Y bien Haru… Ah…Hmm…- Buscaba algo para hablar, Haru soltó una pequeña risita- De que te ríes?-dijo riendo también el

-Haces caras chistosas-

-Mi cara es chistosa, así?- dijo haciendo viscos y sacando la lengua.

Los dos empezaron a reír mucho, pero de repente Yamamoto dejo de reír y quedo parado en seco. Haru también se detuvo y miro hacia la dirección en la que los ojos de Yamamoto estaban. Y ahí estaba… ella… Hana, con otro chico, tomados de la mano y riendo. El rostro de Yamamoto se puso tenso y poco a poco empezó a entristecerse.

-Yamamoto-san? Sabes, esa chica no te merece, cuando estamos en primaria siempre era mala con migo. La persona que te tenga como novio estoy segura que será la chica más afortunada y feliz del universo, y le dará las gracias a ella por haberte dejado ir.- Haru le tomo la mano y le hizo caminar de nuevo.

-HAHAHAHA- soltó una carcajada enorme- Tienes razón, sabes subir el ánimo muy rápido, me gusta.- Al escuchar eso rápidamente Haru solo su mano y se puso roja como un tomate, pero antes de que pudiera adelantarse Yamamoto volvió a tomar su mano- Oye Haru, mañana es la excursión del curso quieres que seamos compañeros, contigo me divierto mucho-

-Ah… yo también, pero Kyoko…-

-Oh, ya tienes compañera, bueno puede ser para el siguiente año- Haru vio desilusión en sus ojos así que rápidamente hablo.

-Kyoko me debe una, estoy segura de que entenderá si me voy contigo- dijo sonriéndole

-Genial!, mañana paso por ti, de acuerdo?- dijo dándole su mochila, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su casa.

-Po-porque?-

-Las lesiones en los hombros no se curan de un día para otro, necesitaras a alguien que cargue tu mochila por algunos días, no vemos!- dijo corriendo

Haru lo observo hasta que lo perdió de vista, sonrió y entro a su casa pensando, tal vez esto podría ser una oportunidad?...

* * *

><p><em>Algo corto, pero es solo el primer capitulo no se preocupen, dejen comentarios eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

****_Bien mundo aqui esta la conti..._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Perfección? La lluvia lo es.<strong>

**Capitulo#2: Un beso sanador.**

Inmediatamente cuando sus ojos ya no vieron a Yamamoto entro corriendo a su casa, saludo a sus padres y subió rápido las escaleras, se cambió y se sentó frente a su ordenador, inicio sesión, busco en sus contactos y le mando un mensaje a Kyoko con todo lo que le había sucedido. Espero unos cuantos minutos y obtuvo una respuesta:

'_**NO TE LO CREO! Eso es genial! ¿Así que han quedado?'**_

'_**Ni yo! Lo juro. No exactamente quedado, solo se ofreció a ayudarme'**_

'_**Ofrecer. Quedar. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?'**_

'_**Tú nunca encuentras diferencia en nada. Y aun no termino de contarte lo mejor'**_

'_**Pues sigue escribiendo mujer!'**_

'_**Me ha pedido que seamos compañeros en la excursión de mañana, así que si no te molesta, ¿puedes ir con otra chica?**_

'_**¿Molestarme? Claro que no amiga, iré con otra, te deseo mucha suerte mañana'**_

'_**Eres la mejor y muchas gracias, nos vemos que tengo que preparar todo'**_

'_**Igual yo, bye'**_

Se desconectó y empezó a empacar lo necesario, no quería que su mochila pesara más de lo necesario ya que ella no era la que la iba a cargar y no quería ser una molestia. Termino, hizo los deberes, ayudo a su madre en las cosas de la casa, cenaron, tomo un pequeño baño relajante y se fue a dormir, pensando en todo lo que se divertiría mañana… su ultimo pensamiento… fue el.

Sintió como si solo hubiera dormido unas cuantas horas así que se levantó un poco cansada, tenía frio, toco su frente, estaba un poco caliente pero ese día no podía enfermarse así que lo paso de largo y empezó a arreglarse, escucho el timbre de su casa y grito _**'YA VOY'. **_Que suerte que sus padres trabajaran y se fueran temprano de casa, si no la atacarían con preguntas innecesarias.

-Buenos días- dijo Haru sonriendo con su mochila en las manos.

-YO!- le contesto Yamamoto con una sonrisa más grande, tomo su mochila y se la colgó- Como has amanecido? Hasta ahora va bien tu día?- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-_Cualquier día es un buen día si te veo_-pensó- Si muy bien, creo que no dormí bien anoche pero no es nada por qué preocuparse-

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? No quiero que te vayas a desmayar o cosas así- dijo preocupado

-A mí nunca me ha pasado eso, descuida voy a estar bien-

Llegaron al punto de reunión y escribieron su nombre en el registro de equipos, lo que tenían que hacer era sobrevivir dos días sin aparatos electrónicos solo de la naturaleza, los equipos podían ser mixtos pero debían tener carpas separadas.

-¿Están todos listos? Recuerden no aparatos electrónicos, si tienen alguna emergencia varios profesores estaremos en los alrededores, solo nos tienen que buscar, por aquí podrán adentrase al bosque, solo intenten no ir muy adentro o si no se perderán o tardan mucho para encontrar ayuda- al terminar el profesor de dar las instrucciones todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar al bosque.

-HARU!- gritaron, ella volteo

-¿Kyoko? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenía que verlo por mí misma, eres una suertuda, mucha suerte amiga!- dijo siguiendo su camino con su compañera-

-Lista?- pregunto el volviéndose a colocar las mochilas.

-Siempre-

Los dos entraron al bosque, empezaron a caminar y a charlar entre ellos, sus amigos, familia, comenzaron a conocerse más entre ellos. Se detuvieron en un lugar muy bueno e iban a comenzar a desempacar y armar las carpas cuando Haru la vio, Hana estaba a unos cuantos metros, sabía que si Yamamoto la veía, todo lo que haría era hacerlo triste y borrar ese brillo de sus ojos que tanto le gustaba.

-Este… Yamamoto, creo que este no es un buen lugar mejor busquemos otro si?- dijo acelerada, tenían que salir ya de ahí.

-Pero ya estamos muy adentro si caminamos más estaremos muy lejos-

-Yo se me todo el camino, lo memorice, vamos rápido- tomo su muñeca y comenzaron a caminar a un paso acelerado. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que Yamamoto se detuvo.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar- dijo agotado sentándose en la tierra.

-Ah… está bien-

Armaron las carpas y comenzaron un fogata para poder cocinar lo que habían empacado, la noche se hizo presente y con ella el frio. Haru sentía como si estuvieran a -0°C y su vista se nublaba a veces, era obvio estaba atrapando un resfriado y uno feo.

-¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? Te vez algo pálida- dijo preocupado

-Si solo estoy cansada, será mejor que entre a mi carpa y me proteja del frio- se levantó, en ese momento su fuerza la abandono y cayo de rodillas en la tierra, lo último que vio fue la expresión de miedo en la cara de Yamamoto, luego… nada.

Empezó a despertar, ya no tenía frio, si no ahora a cambio, sentía algo tibio a un lado de ella, algo como si la estuviera protegiendo. Comenzó a abrir de poco en poco sus ojos, estaba debajo de dos colchas reconocía la suya pero la otra le era totalmente desconocida, pero esa no era la fuente de calor, toco algo y sintió el latir de un corazón, saco su cabeza debajo de las colchas y levanto su vista, ella misma sintió como se ponía roja. Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi había dormido con ella, empezó a calmarse, tal vez los regañarían por no haber seguido las instrucciones pero era algo urgente, se tranquilizó por completo y lo observo. Su respiración era lenta y calmada, podía sentir el aire tibio que soltaba su nariz, su rostro relajado, él era… perfecto.

Vio como sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse poco y rápidamente cerro los suyos para que pensara que seguía dormida.

-Aun duermes eh?- escucho que hablaba en susurros para no despertara- Ya no tienes fiebre, me diste un gran susto Haru no lo vuelvas a hacer de acuerdo?- sintió como le acariciaba una mejilla y luego le beso la frente. Se levantó y salió de la carpa.

Acababa de pasar lo que estaba pensando o solo era uno de esos sueños que siempre tenía, abrió sus ojos como platos y toco su frente, medito un poco, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese dulce beso. Se levantó para sentarse y Yamamoto entro.

-AH! Ya despertaste, me alivia, ayer te desmayaste, tenías mucha fiebre así que use lo que había en el botiquín de emergencias y… Haru estas roja, tienes fiebre otra vez- dijo alarmado

-Yo-yo-yo lo-lo s-sien-to- dijo tartamudeando, lo al verlo le recordaba sus labios en su frente-

-No tienes que disculparse por eso, nadie sabe cuándo se va a enfermar, ya he ido a buscar a los maestros, nos llevaran con ellos y te revisaran con un médico, dijeron que muchos de los demás también empezaron con síntomas de resfriado y han cancelado todo esto y…

-Yamamoto- dijo al fin con cara seria

-Ah? Que pasa?-

-Tu… solo me curaste con lo que había en el botiquín? O hiciste algo más?- en ese momento Yamamoto se sonrojo-

-Veras, cuando era pequeño, cuando tenía fiebre mi padre dormía con migo para darme calor y con eso la fiebre se iba… así que yo…- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Muchas gracias! De verdad, nunca nadie había hecho eso por mi- Haru se incoó tomo la barbilla de Yamamoto le levanto un poco la cabeza y le beso la frente- El beso también me ayudo- dijo sonriendo

-EH? ESTABAS DESPIERTA?-dijo con la cara más roja que la de Haru y sorprendido

-Lo siento, pero es que te veías muy lindo durmiendo y cuando despertase me hice la dormida-

-Bueno…el beso… yo… tú…- decía con pausas

-No te preocupes si no quieres decírmelo está bien, fuiste honesto con migo y eso me basta-

-No yo quiero decírtelo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, se sorprendió- Haru…

* * *

><p><em>No me maten pero tenia que cortarlo ahi no me gusta hacer capitulos largos, soy una floja(?. Muchas gracias por sus reviews:<em>

Mike-chanXD7: _Que bueno que te gusto, me alegra mucho, hahaha tal vez le pase algo con Hana pero no te lo dire hasta que llegue el momento:B_

HimeCavallone-8: _Aquí esta la actualización espero que la hayas disfrutado :)_


End file.
